


What Do You Mean, "This Isn't Normal?"

by poetic_nonsense



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, XMFC "Logan" scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetic_nonsense/pseuds/poetic_nonsense
Summary: Ummm....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one who sees this during the "Logan" scene of XMFC, right??

 

“Hi, I'm Charlotte Xavier,” Charlotte begins, smoothly sliding in between the bar and the mutant they came here for.

“Erika Lehnsherr.” Erika sidles around to the other side of this grizzly bear of a man in a well-rehearsed maneuver.

The man barely gives either of them a glance, doesn't halt the motion of his whiskey to his mouth as he mutters crudely, “Go fuck yourselves.”

Erika and Charlotte, in turn, barely take a moment to meet each other's eyes over his head before they beat a retreat as assuredly as they came, both a little shellshocked and lengthening their strides to cover it.

“Good eye,” Charlotte mutters wonderingly as they push into the street, both looking ahead instead of at each other. Erika gives a minute shake of her head in disbelief.

“I wonder if that was his mutation,” Charlotte ponders. After a brief moment, she looks up and catches Erika's gaze with a cheeky grin. “Well. Want to?”

Erika grins, broad and toothy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or diagnoses are always appreciated!


End file.
